1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage networks and, more specifically, to a network device that uses namespace replication to migrate files between file servers in a decentralized storage network.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer network, NAS (Network Attached Storage) file servers connected directly to the network provide an inexpensive and easily configurable solution for a storage network. These NAS file servers are self-sufficient because they contain file systems that allow interoperability with clients running any operating system and communication using open protocols. For example, a Unix-based client can use the NFS (Network File System) protocol by Sun Microsystems, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif. and a Windows-based client can use CIFS (Common Internet File System) by Microsoft Corp. of Redmond, Wash. to access files on a NAS file server. However, the operating system does not affect communication between the client and file server. Thus, NAS file servers provide true universal file access.
By contrast, more expensive and powerful SAN (Storage Area Network) file servers use resources connected by Fibre Channel on a back-end, or a dedicated network. A SAN file system is part of the operating system or an application running on the client. But heterogeneous client operating systems may require additional copies of each file to be stored on the storage network to ensure compatibility on the SAN file server. Additionally, communication between file servers on a SAN use proprietary protocols and thus are typically provided by a common vendor. As a result, NAS file servers are preferred when price and ease of use are major considerations. However, the benefits of NAS storage networks over SAN storage networks also have drawbacks.
One drawback with NAS file servers is that there is no centralized control. Accordingly, each client must maintain communication channels between each of the NFS file servers separately. When NAS file servers are either added or removed from the storage network, each client must mount or unmount directories for the associated storage resources as appropriate. This is particularly inefficient when there are changes in hardware, but not in the particular files available on the network, such as when a failing NAS file server is swapped out for an identically configured back-up NAS file server.
A related drawback is that a client must be reconfigured each time a file is relocated within the storage network, such as during file migration or file replication. The client generates a NAS file handle that identifies a physical location of the directory or file object on the file server. To access the object, the client sends an object access request directly to the NAS file server. When the file is relocated to a different NAS file server, subsequent requests for access to the file require a new look-up to locate the file and generate a new NAS file handle.
An additional drawback is that NAS file servers are inaccessible during large data transfer operations such as file migrations and replications. Such data transfers typically occur during non-business hours to reduce consequential downtime. However, ever-larger storage capacities increase the amount of time necessary for data transfers. Additionally, many enterprises and applications have a need for data that is always available.
Therefore, what is needed is a network device to provide transparency to clients of file servers such as NAS file servers. Furthermore, there is a need for the network device to allow file migrations to occur without the need for client reconfiguration. Moreover, there is a need for the network device to provide access to the data during file migration.